Movies
by Thefourfriends03
Summary: A 'watching a movie' fic. Hiccup and other characters have arrived in a dark room. Little did they know that they are in a castle! a mix of HTTYD,ROTG,Brave,Tangled and much more! My first fic! P.S: If you review or not,I will still update! And I have a lot of pairings.DISCONTINUED:(
1. Arrived

**Hi! Thefourfriends03 here! Now Thefourfriends03 is made up of 4 kids:me,Bethany,Elle Joy, and Eliana. I am Jaynabelle. I was writing(on a real exercise book)my story about a school,4 princesses(the heros),magic,dragons and adventure,so I got inspiration,and a little help from NightFury999 about the story thing(thank you!) and thats it! Enjoy!(if your reading)**

* * *

><p>{Berk:12:00 PM}<br>It was a normal day in Berk,when Hiccup was gone most afternoons,Astrid was going to the forest,when a orange portal sucked the dragons and vikings.

* * *

><p>{Corona:12:00 PM}<br>It was a normal day in the kingdom,that is until a purple portal sucked all of them(like Berk).

* * *

><p>{The Highlanders:12:00 PM}<br>It was ALSO a normal day in the kingdom,when a blue portal sucked them all.

* * *

><p>(this also happened with the kingdom of Arendale and the North Pole,where there was going to be a meeting,only the portal was white)<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is anybody there?'' said a voice in the dark room.<br>"WHY DID YOU STOLE MY NAIL POLISH!'' exclaimed a female's voice  
>"I DIDN'T!" exclaimed a younger female's voice<br>A girl walked out of the shadows,she had a white dress with fire,flame-colored hair and orange shoes.  
>"Hello,uncle"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 finished. I think I left you a chiffhanger. Well,see you tomorr...<br>****Aloevera: I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR NAIL POLISH!  
><strong>**Rianna: YES YOU DID!  
><strong>**Flame: Stop** **fighting  
><strong>**Me:*laughs nervously*I t-think I'l-l b-be going.**


	2. Meeting new kids

**Hi Thefourfriends03 here(this is getting boring,so I'm Jaynabelle, call me Jay*)we have new guests! They are the casts from Spy Kids 1,2,3 and 4!***

**Carmen:So,Hiccup's your uncle?**

**Flame: Yup**

**Juni: Wow!*cheekly*Hiccup,Astrid,are you together?**

**Hiccup&Astrid: N-n-o-o.*blushing***

**Me: Juni,don't rush! Let's continue**

* * *

><p>"Hello,uncle Hiccup and aunt Astrid"she said to Hiccup and Astrid. Then another girl came out. She was wearing a gray shirt and red skirt and shoes and had her hair in a small ponytail,one hand was carrying a Samsung Note 1,the other hand carried a laptop,"Hi!" she said,"I'm Jaynabelle but you can call me Jay.""Hey Jay." Snotlout flirted,Jay grabed a wand and said,"Do that again,and I'll make sure you don't speak." Snotlout gulped,Jay smiled and said,"I have one other surprise. Then a group of kids and adults walked and said,<p>

"Uh,Hi?"

* * *

><p><strong>*I will write something like:Hi,Jay here!<strong>

***Carmen and Juni and Gerti and Gary Giggles is 20,Hiccup and the gang are 15 or something. **

**So,see you next time(sorry if it's short!)**

**P.s: I'm sorry for the error,it would be funny to type that. Haha**

p


	3. Beginning

**Hi!**** Jay here! We have a very last guest*drum roll*: Mr. Peabody and Sherman cast! Now on with the show!*****  
><span>**

**Astrid: Are you gonna*whisper*tell them I have a crush on Hiccup?**

**Me: Yup*says it with a "have mercy" look***

**Astrid: Fine,but don't make me all smitten and stuff.*walks away***

**Me: Phew*wipes sweat off forehead***

* * *

><p>"Okay,before we go to the movie room, I have another very good friend, more like friends,anyway,my friend here has an... Let's say "canine" sort of father." Jay opened the door and six teens and a white beagle in a (<strong>I don't know how to say it<strong>) "Now to the movie room!" Flame said. Everybody went to the movie room,the movie room looked like a cinema,only with colored seats and stone plates."Right,Hiccup,you take the green seat with the dragon sign,Toothless can sit at the stone plate next to you,Astrid left next to Hiccup," Astrid squealed,surprising the vikings(incuding Hiccup) and they all stared at her,"What? I'm just excited about the movie." Astrid squealed,"Now as I was saying:" Jay said,"Astrid left to Hiccup,Jack,you and Elsa take the White seats with the snow sign,Anna and Kristoff, you take the seats next to Elsa,Tooth,North and Bunny,you take the seats next to Jack a-" "What!?" Bunny exclaimed,"Why?" Jay shot him a glare(if you have been their,she looked really scary)"Now as I was saying before I was interupted," Jay said shoting Bunny daggers(not real ones)"Pitch and Hans,you two take the black seats with vines,Rapunzel and Flynn, you two lovebirds take the purple seats with the Corona sun sign. Everyone can seat anywhere." Pitch and Han went to their seats and found that they were tied up,Pitch tried to use magic,"I won't do that if I where you." Jay said,"I made the vines magic proof,nothing can destroy them." then Jay said,"Oh, I would like to introduce you to Sherman," the group that walked in the room from earlier came to Jay,"Penny,Carl,Mason,Jill,Abby and Mr Peabody. Mr Peabody, will you take seats?""Of course miss Jaynabelle."Mr Peabody said. Everybody gaped,except Sherman and the gang and Jay."Please Mr Peabody,call me Jay.""Um... What's the first movie?"Someone asked.  
>"Oh. It's Jack Gets A Clue: The Case Of The Beagle Burgler."<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Yay! My mom took my tab to a shop to fix it! Well,see you when I see you! And can you tell me what is VO and everything <strong>


	4. AN

**Hi! We forgot the OC list and here it is!**

* * *

><p>Lovelina: The oldest daughter of Cupid and Lupin Von Valentine. She is sometime called "Cupid the second" or simply:"Lo",why shes called "Cupid the second" is because she,as the oldest,goes shooting arrows at teens,making them lovesick with another person and vise versa. She's Charlie's girlfriend.<p>

Kateria: Lovelina's assistant and sister. She loves wild life like her sister,and has pet ants called Loveants.

Loveants: They are ants with a pink abdomen. They make the boy or girl they've bitten love them,when they bite they instantly turn into a hansome boy or a beautiful girl,which gender they bitten. E.g: the poveant bit the girl then turn into a hansome boy

Charles: Lovelina's boyfriend.


End file.
